metalguys_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
MetalGuy213
NOTE!:'''This page is protected MetalGuy213, often Shortened for '''MetalGuy or Metal (or More Known as Cryomancer) is the Onwer of the Community, an Chilean Administrator and Known of being part of SNS Team on Zandronum, Numerous Forum Posts on Brick Planet/Blox City and his Attitude as well. He currently manages the Discord as the owner, his Instagram Account Full-Time, The Website and the Facebook Group. He Originally managed his Instagram as a Replacement since Conita, N1col3 and Nykol came to the Community in August 2017 then a Intern Full-Time as of May 14th, 2018 until September 7th, 2018 (his 17th Bday) since Conita had a conflict against Metal wich actually it still leads the Feud until November 2018, also he Originally managed SNSF Team as a Video Recorder until 2018 when Meleemario is out of ideas with the Events. he was born on September 7th of 2001 on Santiago, Chile. History MetalGuy is born on September 7th of 2001 on Santiago, Chile at Hospital Padre Hurtado. He is known to have the Asperger's Syndrome wich he can be kind of sensitive at certrain jokes related to Xenophobia, Racial Terms and also certrain Dieases like Cancer as his aunt passed away on June 2009 due of Cancer. He is victim of the SARS Diease in a unknown time on 2003 when he was at 1/2 Year/s old wich he immediatly needed operations and the cure of the Diease, also he is Victim of the Cronic Urticaria on August 2018 wich he needed Pills, Operations and such Inyections to keep his body clean as he got injuries too. He was on a bus Shooting from Transantiago on an Unknown Date in March 2010, 1 month after the 27/F Earthquake occoured on Chile with his mom and the rest of the passagers while he was on a Transantiago Bus wich probably a passager got seriously injured or died during the assault by 2 criminals, he survived and later forget what happened when he arrived to his ex-school until March 9 of 2018 since he explained how he survived and how it started the shooting at N1col3's mother and then to his actual clan FragSyndicate since She suffered a similar one on a highway. Metal Started playing Video Games on the Sega Genesis Emulator on January 2006 on his old PC Monitor (Windows 98) then he discovered ROBLOX on March 2008 (Windows XP). His Adventures 'Early Times' Metal Started playing video games in january 2006 as he recived a Windows 98 Monitor from his parents and he got started discovering games from old times in Sega Genesis. 'Old M.U.G.E.N and Roblox Experiences' He started discovering both games in 2008 from YouTube, even going to the Roblox Website under his old alias of Matias2889 on the Windows XP Monitor from his Mother. Simply started being as a Guest on those times to start playing various games, as of January of 2019 Metal Went to Super Nostalgia Zone remembering his past-self from being a Guest and under the former alias of Matias2889 In M.U.G.E.N, Metal has watching videos related to M.U.G.E.N on 2008 too as he started out in June 2010 'Post-Youtube ' An 9 year old Matias2889/MetalGuy213 started publishing his childish behiavior Facebook Videos Related to Roblox in 2011, also started out with some content 'Skulltag' In the Same Year 2011, MetalGuy under the old alias of Matias2889 started out playing Heretic and Doom on the Skulltag (Now Zandronum) port at 9/10 Years Old wich he rarely started playing until he leave the port in a briefly time in 2012 to 2014 (Zandronum) 'YouTube "SuperSpga" Creation' in December 17th of 2011, MetalGuy created his account under his other alias "SuperSpga" wich originally should be Matias2889 but due at the time Limitations of YouTube they leave it at that username, he used to publish a lot of Blog Videos until he went to find ways to record his Windows 7 Laptop but his Laptop has started experiencing issues in 2011 to 2013 (wich he upgraded to Windows 8 in the old Laptop but later it got unuseable) 'Windows 7 Laptop Malfunctions' In an Unknown Date on December 2011, his Battery Charger has stopped working due of a long fall in his old room causing him to stick to Xbox 360 and PS2 for a Long Period of Time Until January 2012. In 2012, his laptop has started experiencing WIFI issues wich caused a malfunction making him inactive again on June 2012 due of logging issues from 3 months. In the Same Year, he got a virus causing his laptop to go slowly until it freezes out making him to get inactive from 1 month. In 2013, MetalGuy has to suffer his last Malfunction from his old Laptop cause of constant glitching in the screens, freezing out the screen leading him for a 5 month inactivity. '1st Phrase on TDP4' In 2012, MetalGuy comes to Kongregate (under MatiasFernaN) to start his Fragging experiences on TDP4 from a long amount of time, not much information is expected but it's known that he used to farm and combo occasionaly until 2014 wich he left for Zandronum, M.U.G.E.N and Roblox. In total, he started learning english cause he doesn't know the language at those times but a bit of that taste in 2011 as he constantly stared saying stuff in spanish. 'The MetalGuy213 Creation (2014-2015)' The "MetalGuy213" creation is created on January 2014 cause his Former Alias doesn't make him to get success and his childish attitude at 12 years old due of constant things that he didn't like for it, in January 15th of 2014 he started doing videos related to his New Username while he keeps reserving the "Frog6422" and "Apleeman" usernames and the "Matias2889", other of the reasons that Metal wanted a new perspective of his persona is that the Facebook Function on Roblox is constantly bugged to create new accounts. This era was the start of Metal's new adventures in Zandronum on May 2014 wich he come to ZDoom Wars (75% of the control was from Victory clan) and he constantly camps rather facing people on, in June 2014 he faced few people from IZC as Metal did a good road attempting but on that month Metal met with V Members such as Tragedy, Banjoster, Icon Of Sin 666, Trollenstein, Illusion, Gardevoir, Cecil Harvey and rare times at Deity. During the era MetalGuy is being now able to know M.U.G.E.N much more and other games wich he's now actually keep doing stuff and still on :D In 2015 he had serveval Feuds and Matches against other People in Zandronum, M.U.G.E.N and YouTube wich few MetalGuy got the lead while in other places not, also this got marked cause of his 2 year break at M.U.G.E.N after a outgoing dispute against Narayan and Pingumugen. 'The 2006 Drama Redux 2.0, BLOX City discover, TDP4 Failure Return, Heavily Critism and Drama Rises (2016-2017)' after that MetalGuy gets banned in Zandronum for a while due of constant drama as he started doing Hate Videos against them due of constant poor moderation, certrain members and such things that got outgoing wich leaded a entire dispute between people causing it to get dying down but later things went calm after everything got over. meanwhile he attempted to return in TDP4 but due of the constant lag and diverse things that he went in he decided to leave it. Also when Blox City is discovered as MetalGuy used his Cyan/Blue Avatar as his OC got heavily critized by other people due of replacing it for Zandro (his past OC) In 2017 is where MetalGuy's Community is created with such goods and baddies as we can see without any kind of difficulties, as MetalGuy knows that everything can be secured without any kind of difficulties however Metal went insanely out of control making him to take a break. 'The Person of Terror (2017-Present)' 'Los Mejores' Place of Terror and 1st downhill' Since 2017 has been turning a year of chaos, Metal got recluited by then classmate Conita as part of forming an group called Los Mejores wich gained a lot of respect, control and taking roles as the group consisted of Conita, Metal, N1col3 and Gaby when they're still on TOP without difficulties on real life using MetalGuy tooking up people on video games or trough discussions that they are falling down without any kind of posibilities to start or falling down as well. MetalGuy was called "an person of terror" due of numerous acts of his old behiavior against people till it got weakened by a broken relationship between him and Gaby around October 2017, however this haven't destroyed Metal's self-esteem Clans/Groups 'Black Metal Dragons ' Metal's 1st clan was BMD therefore lead by Theundeadsoldier, BlackWhite and such others. it died somewhere around June 2014 when Theundeadsoldier left the clan for a better one. 'Souls Of Doom Clan' Metal lead the SDC since their unknown leader left, with members like Harry, MonsterCondo, Skullheart/Ramon, Skeleton and such others started doing some force as well until SDC was sucked by SKR in August 2014. 'Skrols (2014-2015; 2017-2018)' MetalGuy's 3rd clan is a success as well without any kind of problems as well from Samuzero15tlh's Clan sucking all SDC and BMD members having a decent reputation as well until it started having a lot of bad shame with Sistemas' Infamous presence against MetalGuy in 2015 cause of his english language speaking killing Skrols and making people to leave as well. In his 2nd phrase on Skrols (After being Reborn After Death), with the help of Renegades (Caution) and UniDoom (Jwarrier), Metal won with them 3rd place on Fall 2017. Skrols partiality Died on 2018 when Metal left both Skrols and kicked out from Los Mejores for FragSyndicate (ZDaemon) and later for Guardians From Hell (Zandronum). 'Nonstop Xtreme Warriors (2015-2016)' Metal's almighty Clan NXW has been created in 2015 followed a return in 2016 with almost 300+ members, however it died out due of a conflict. Modes/Attitudes 'Crazy Mofo Mode' his mode is known to have a high attitude while listening trough Heavy Metal/Thrash Metal/Nü Metal at a high speed (ex: Slayer Or Slipknot or SOAD (System Of A Down)) wich causes him to get somewhat speedy trough Class Work in School or Home (in this case homework), rare times is seen doing that on Gameplays such as the extinct Roblox Game Pokemon Brick Bronze. He Once tried to use the "Crazy Mofo" mode against few people in ZDaemon Duels, he constantly won few times wich some are losing in a hard effort, later in Dramas he does that too but much less to not increase attention. That Term is considered for Metal wich is barely used, few people considers this term of being a "Crazy Mofo" of those constant moments that he had either facing, working or doing rare times drama against people just to increase his high on those moments. His "Crazy Mofo" mode is now rarely used as of November 2018 due of constant fights/drama against Icon Of Sin 666 and his ex-classmate, the reason is known that he doesn't want to get high anymore just to reduce all the crazyness that he had in January 2014 to November 2018 against constant people and being mature growing up as he doesn't waste his time arguging or doing what he liked to do saying that he doesn't want to remember his past to forget what he has done in 2016 against Zandronum and 2017 against a imposter of him on Instagram. '"Cute" Term' This term is oftenly used from various people cause Metal's speaking is slow, calm and doing less "things" at all from everyone what they wants for him, the "Cute" term is said from one of Metal's friends wich is another ex-classmate and this makes that Metal's Craziest/Angriest things in the past that he got are now vanishing down with time as there's people considering him that he's calming down for his past actions wich others are still going on for it. Username Variants 'MetalGuy213' The Username "MetalGuy213" is mostly used from Metal wich is variated a lot from 2014 to the present wich are like paying Tributes or parodying or doing it as a joke, those variants are: *TetrisGuy213 (Tribute to Tetris since he passed away in December 31st of 2017 due of Natural Causes) *DemonGuy213 (Tribute to Demonsphere since he passed away in 2017 due of Suicide) *DarkyGuy213 (Never Used) (Parody of xXDarkness_SunXx) *DarkGuy213 (Parody of xXDarkness_SunXx) *AkramGuy213 (Shortly Used) (Fusion of CoolAkramTV and MetalGuy213) *ALMNGuy213 (Never Used) (Tribute to ALMN since he passed away in 2018 due of Suicide) *RandieGuy213 (Never Used but got used from Randie) (Parody of Randie) *BillGuy213 (Used as a Joke from Bill) *PinkGuy213 (Used to resemble the Valentine's Day in 2017 and 2018) *XmasGuy213 (Used To Resemble Christmas in 2015) *AveryGuy213 (Parody of Avery/Lukaeh) *AF-MetalGuy.net/AF-MetalGuy.cl (Parody of AF-Domains.net) *ShadowGuy213 (Rarely Used) (Probs to be a Parody of his Old Oc Zandro (in his Shadow Mode) or Mocking Shadowfox) *Keyboard_MetalGuy (Parody of Keyboard_Doomer) *Brutal_MetalGuy (Mocking various Brutal_Players in 2016) *MeleeGuy213/MetalMario (Fusion of meleemario and MetalGuy213) *MetalVenom (fusion of BlueVenom and MetalGuy213 during the Summoning Grounds 2017) *AdverianGuy213 (Rarely Used) (Promotion to The Adverian Empire) *NoobGuy213 (Promotion of the Hastag #TeamNoob, Mostly used when he mets with other guys in Noob Clothes either Brick Planet or Roblox) 'El Detalle' That username is rarely used for some variants, only most known ones are used during 2016. El Detalle username resembles the Buses called "El Detalle" during Micros Amarillas (English for Yellow Buses) in 2003-2007: *Brutal_Detalle (Mocking various Brutal_Players in 2016) *Metal Detalle (Fusion of his actual Username with El Detalle) *Elite Detalle (Mocking that he's an Elite Version of the Detalle Username) 'Metal Winger' This username is the same that is rarely Used for some variants, the username Resembles the Japanese Hardcore Wrestler The Winger/Shadow Winger: *Dark Winger (Parody of xXDarkness_SunXx) *Brutal_Winger (Mocking various Brutal_Players in 2016) Trivia *He's being known as an Normal, Cute (from his ex-classmate), Rare times an drama maker (from DJB), Calm and an Independent Person (from few people of The Church Of Jesus Christ Of The Saint Letter Days) *He used to speak a lot in his childish days until 8th of September of 2018 wich he destroyed his voice during a FIFA 2014 Match, he now lacks of speaking and screaming cause of his irritated neck during of 2 Blox City/Brick Planet Videos in July 2017 and the previously mentioned Game in 2018 **Occasionaly he can still speak raising his voice when it's needed but rare times he can also scream but no longer than 45 seconds wich causes him to lose again his voice **He went on Alcohol Abuse in 2018 since the Feud with his (now) ex-classmate and staff member aren't friends anymore but he stopped drinking alcohol 3 days later, it's one of the other factors where Metal can't even raise his speaking or screaming. He later explained how his voice started destroying in this video *He was mute until he reached to 4 years old *Conita, Sistemas/Oda La Cerveza, Ghostkiller/Tragedy and The Besties are known of having feuds against Metal **The Besties (Randie, Avery and Darky) are no longer fightered with Metal, they are (exception of Dark) now as friends **Conita And Metal Feud has been the longest one in the Real Life Story of Metal (from May to November of 2018) **Sistemas is known of being the most infamous Latin Doomer of ZDaemon and Zandronum from the Onix and Skrols clan, he used to be a ally of Metal until 2015 wich SKR went against Him causing to steal multiple Videos from MetalGuy, his actions were exposed from other Members calling it "Witch-Hunting" (known from the similar way that Xonnek did to an person). Later in December 2017, Cyclo (an former ONX Member) has started saying in the ZDaemon Discord that he went aliasing and pretending to be another person (one of his tricks) on ONX with such nicknames as Fatal, this was repeated back in 2015 wenting to ARG, SPM without permission as such nicknames and then later impersonated people. ***He got caught Witch-Hunting by Metal and Francis on a livestream video embrassing him wich makes to do an video against people and Metal is one of them cause of speaking english, being narcisist and ego-centric claiming that he's a god and he claims that he isn't is bothered to come in any tournament to demostrate it having no evidence from his arguments from his comeback against Them ***He used to be a friend of Agramonth to make fun of Metal until they got unfriended and his activity is unknown due of Death Threats from people ***He's the most hated guy of the Latin American Doom Community and he's rarely helped by english people (as Metal exposed his actions again on Facebook since he got harrased from an English Fan) but since he hates english people making him to be racist and xenophobic wich makes no sense at all. ***as of 2016 Metal is helped from various American friends wich makes his rep going up again as he got hated in the past wich cause to Sistemas to get hated back. **Tragedy is an Brazilian person wich he faced Metal in 2014 onwards but since Tragedy is rarely active and Metal doesn't come to Zandronum anymore as he got fired from SNS Staff (currently works for ZDaemon as ZDaemon Discord Admin) *He used to have a bad rep in Zandronum since 2016 wich lead him to Generate Hate videos against the community causing him to get banned for 1 month, later he apologized for that causing him to get a good rep again *He Strongly dislikes certrain persons by different reasons: The Toxic Avenger (Poor Moderation and making fun of him from the past and currently with A3) (explained in a video wich got Fired from SNS), Conita (betraying and unfriending him), Xonnek (Clickbaiting and few of his fans are critizing him due of Critizing Xonnek in Tower Battles), Narayan (later apologized at him) and Frijolito Perez (Harrasament, Bad Reputation and poor programation in M.U.G.E.N), Peluchin Entertaiment (cause of Killing cats on videos), an unknown impersonator (inserting false information of him), Sistemas (Being Racist, Ego-centric and Xenophobic to people), Dynamo (Being Racist and Xenophobic at him), Darky (later apologized) (Calling him a pedo due of his previously Beard and of starting constant drama at her friends), Icon Of Sin 666 (later apologized) (Calling him Ego-centric, in the past of being harshy to him, claimed from people as a God), Tragedy (being an headache, Narcisist and a douchebag to everyone) and Decay (same as Dynamo, being narcisist) *As from Moderating SNS Staff, SNSF Staff and even ZDaemon in the future, his experiences started on the Former NXW Clan Discord in 2016 *His Activity is mostly seen on Roblox, Free Fire, M.U.G.E.N and rare times Magic Duels *He Currently Manages ZDaemon as a Discord Administrator *At the moment he mostly listens to 80's, 90's, 2000's and few of 2010's music taste having main influences from Metal, Synthpop, Rock, Rap and even Electro **He constantly Listens to System Of A Down, Depeche Mode, a-ha, Slipknot, Linkin Park and among other bands that he knows ***He Said that SOAD was his first band that he listen trough an flash game in 2007, later as he watched Amine Music Videos/few Happy Three Friends' Fan-Music made find out Linkin Park as his second band that he listen and his Third Band that he listen is Metallica trough an video somewhere around 2008. ***Even trough that Metal mostly is linked to Rock/Metal, he listens other generes sometimes exception of Reggaeton (few times when he dances at parties) or Trap (same) since he hates both generes by Obvious Reasons ***Few of The Bands that have projections on their live concerts, Metal gets inspired from that wich he's planning to use this as a base from a future video *His role when he's taking care of his brothers or friends (from 16 to 13 years old) is very calm rather being angry or being strict at all from other people *His Actual OC is a Purple Person (Brick Planet/Roblox (trough Snow Man), originally the OC was to pay tribute at Tetris (Brick-Luke) wich passed away from natural causes in December 31st of 2017 trough Tetris' Clothes until March 1st of 2018 wich Metal decided to use a different character for himself. **His past OC resembled a Noob from Roblox wich he considers being part of the Team Noob (from the Old Generation), in 2011 his OC Resembled a Zombie under the Former alias of Matias2889, in 2013 he used clothes to resemble Michael Jackson (at the time Metal focused a lot on Synthpop, Pop Rock and Pop) under Frog6422 but also used an Yellow Pony as his OC (at the time Metal was a Brony but later dropped it in 2014), back in 2014 he used to be a Zombie again under his actual name, in the same year he used a Stickman as his OC (similar way that one of his fav youtubers/AGK Makers AGKandvideomaker2000) but later was scrapped since none interesed in so he used a White Yoshi as his OC calling it Zandro (since he joined Zandronum in 2014) and was the fav of some people until he got bashed by Gum (from Eggbomber101) among other Vores in 2015 due of constant bashing from Gum at Metal's M.U.G.E.N chars but later Eggy and Metal apologized from what happened also Metal used Zandro from constant roleplays until 2016 wich dropped it due of lack of interest of his OC, in 2016 he used to be a Cyan guy wich is one of Metal's 3 Fav colors (the other 2 are Purple and Yellow) and it got heavily critized by people wanting Zandro back and even wanting Metal to come back at M.U.G.E.N (after of a dispute against Narayan) but he said that the past OC should be soon but in other role rather being his OC and saying that he's taking a break from what happened in M.U.G.E.N on 2015 later the Cyan Guy is scrapped out and he never used a OC until 2017 wich Blox City has changed to Brick Planet resembling back the Noob but later resembled it with Team Bill's Custom Uniforms that Metal made to Parodying Bill as being the Weakest Guy of Brick Planet as the Noob redux look used it even trough on The Adverian Empire days wich Metal came in with Adverus until he turned in Pink Colors (since February 14th of 2017 to resemble the Valentine's Day) known to be as a nice person but later uses Purple as of September 7th of 2018 (his 17th Birthday) (since the announcement wich Tetris/Brick-Luke passed away) ***The Noob (2011-2013;2017-2018) and The Zandro (2014-2016) OCs are the most longest that endured trough the years while the Stickman (January to May 2014) and Cyan Guy (January To December 2016) are the most shortest that endured trough the year. ***MetalGuy affirmed that he was a Brony in 2013 to 2014 under the former alias of Matias2889 **his Purple Avatar probably is a inspiration of Banana (from Brick Planet/Blox City) cause of the Clothes that Metal uses in Brick Planet and also is mostly asked that he inspires too the Purple Guy from FNAF but is actually unknown what his actual avatar is inspired from *he appears in few cameos between Television, Documentals and from Other YouTubers **he appears in the Chilean Unitary Program "Lo Que Callamos Las Mujeres" in Chilevision wich he was charging his Card from Metro De Santiago (seen in seconds as a Taxist Woman was driving with her daughter) **He also appears on a Gaming video from another YouTuber in Bagel Horde **He appears when he's born in a Documentary related to the Asperger Syndrome as his mom said to him meanwhile it's unknown wich Documentary is in *as of September 2018, he mostly used more aliases in a count of 32 excluding his real life nicknames *his history he has a lot of Injuries or dieases wich some are non-deadly but an allergy almost took his life as a product to eat raw fish from a sushi and he got seriously injured in December 2013 after suffering a long fall and in February 2019 after being seriously cut from broken bottle glasses. Category:Users Category:Admins Of MetalGuy's Community Category:Chilean Users Category:Active Users Category:Big 5 Team Category:Protected Articles